1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward a two-part connector where one part of the connector is rotatably adjustable relative to the other part of the connector. The invention is also directed toward a two-part connector where the one part is easily detachable from the other part. The invention is also directed toward a tool head using one part of the connector. The invention is further directed toward a tool using the connector to mount the tool head which carries one part of the connector, onto the handle of the tool, which carries the other part of the connector. The tool head is rotatably adjustable relative to the handle of the tool to allow the tool to perform different functions depending on the position of the tool head relative to the handle. The invention is further directed toward a tool using the connector to mount the tool head, carrying one part of the connector, on the handle of the tool, carrying the other part of the connector, so that the tool head is easily detachable from the handle.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Two-part connectors allowing one part to rotate relative to the other part so as to allow the angle of one part to be adjusted relative to the other part are known. An example of such a connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,428. Such connectors, using a pin to rotatably connect the parts, make separation of the parts difficult. Such connectors are also relatively weak since the pin employed is usually quite small. Stronger connectors are known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,652 by way of example. This connector employs a channel connector part on one element, and a tubular connector part on another element which tubular part fits snugly into the channel part to connect the elements together. The element with the tubular part can be angularly adjusted relative to the element with the channel part, when the parts are separated, but the adjustment means is complicated in structure and awkward to use.
The patented connectors discussed above are used in tools, particularly gardening tools. The connectors allow the tool head to be adjusted relative to the handle of the tool so that the tool can be used for different jobs. Thus, a person can use one tool to perform more than one job depending on the position of the tool head and the person does not have to purchase a single tool for each job. While neither patent discloses a replaceable or substituted tool head, such a head could be provided. However, the attachment means used to connect the tool head to the tool handle in both patents makes replacement or substitution difficult.